The Light Sorceress
by Transcendent Sacred Courage
Summary: Link is amazed that there is more to the world than merely Hyrule. When Link meets a beautiful young sorceress named Lana, his perspective on life changes. Never before has Link seen someone of Lana's caliber, becoming intrigued by her the more he gets to know her. Where will the mysterious Lana lead Link? To enlightenment? Or oblivion?
1. Daydream

_Who...who is this girl? She's...she's far different than the fair Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Blue hair, bewitching purple eyes, flawless fair skin, a soft heavenly voice, and a curvy body. I think...I think she said her name was Lana. No...more like Angel. Perhaps...she comes from somewhere outside of Hyrule because her clothes and hair color are not of Hyrule origin. She's strange...in a good way! She's very...exotic...different! She is everything that some of these people are not, and number one being stylish!_

"Link, pay attention!" the Hylian Captain named Yelbaltma, commanded, prodding Link on his back with the flat end of his Telunia Spear. "Alright, damn! Just stop poking me!" Link exclaimed angrily. "Next time, it may go up your ass, you pervert," Yelbaltma teased. "Hey, that's just wrong. It also sounded gay," Link complained.

"Where did you learn your craft, Miss Lana?" Impa, the leader of the Royal Guard Army, inquired kindly. "Cia and I come from the same tribe, so we know various forms of mystical arts," Lana, the Light Sorceress, replied.

Light Sorceress Lana looked toward Link, gasping in awe.

_What? It can't be...him. He's the one that I...or rather, Cia, desires. However, since Cia and I are one in the same, I love him also. But...why now? The villagers are under attack by these cursed monsters! No matter. I have to push this issue aside for now, but eventually...I'm going to have to come to terms with my emotions for him._

"Excuse me, sir in green. May I ask who you are?" Lana asked politely. "Oh...uh...L-Link. It's Link, Madam Lana. Nice to make your acquaintance," Link stated demurely, bowing, blushing. "Very pleasant to meet such a man like you, Sir Link. I hope we aid each other, and many others, well in this goddess-forsaken war," Lana claimed.

"You hear that, Link? She wants to _aid_ you well. I hope you like the way that sounds. Heh heh heh!" Yelbaltma taunted, whispering into Link's ear. "Put a pipe in it, Yelbaltma! That's not funny!" Link snarled.

"Damn it! We got company everyone!" Impa yelled, unsheathing the Giant's Knife, glaring at the horde of Bublins charging toward them. "On your guard, soldiers!" Yelbaltma vociferated, holding the Telunia Spear with both of his hands, pointing it at the Bublin mob.

_Now of all times you bastards want to show up! Damn all of you ugly things!_

Link straighten his posture, unsheathing the Hylian Sword and Castle Shield, preparing for the impending battle. Lana readied her Book of Sorcery, standing valiantly beside Link.

"I'm certain I don't have to worry about you, Sir Link, given the sword techniques I witnessed moments ago," Lana admired. "However, just in case, if you get into any trouble, _don't_ hesitate to call for me. And..."

Lana summoned an invaluable sapphire pendant on a sturdy black string, handing it to Link.

"If I'm not within your range, you can use this, the Heavinalen Jewel, to contact me," Lana explained. "I look forward to seeing you again, Sir Link. Alive and well!"

Lana raced toward the crowd of Bublins, erecting an electrical barrier called Elytament, electrocuting a vast amount of the wicked creatures, their cries of agony reverberating about Faron Woods.

_Holy Farore! What the hell did she just do? I barely saw what happen to those things! She's fast **and** strong! I would hate to have her as an enemy! Not because she's a girl, but because I probably wouldn't live to tell everyone that I got my ass handed to me by her. Oh...Yelbaltma would have a damned field day!_


	2. War in the Woods

_Lana...I'll call you if I ever need you. I promise. Just...don't get hurt._

Though Link and Lana just met, the magnetism between them was very strong. Link held the Hylian Sword tightly, slashing through Bublins and Bublin Captains. Impa, Sheik, Link and Lana agreed to separate to cover an abundance of Faron Woods, taking over Enemy Bases whenever they had the opportunity.

* * *

><p>"'ey, boys! Look at 'iss Dainty 'ere!" A Bublin Captain taunted, licking his purple tongue at Lana, who sneered in disgust. "Ya come ta play tea par'y? 'ate ta break it to ya, 'iss, 'ut we 'rooks no like tea! 'ut, ya can come 'nd pleasure us! Love ta taste a 'elicate thing like ya from 'ead ta ya cute toes!"<p>

"Shut up! Please! The way you look and talk is so disgusting and depraved!" Lana exclaimed, summoning a large blue sphere called Grymina.

Lana tossed the Grymina toward the Bublin gang, the Grymina exploding upon contact when it struck them. When the dust cloud ebbed, the Enemy Base was clear.

"Wahoo! I did it!" Lana sang happily, repeating her phrase, thrusting her fists in the air at intermediate intervals.

* * *

><p>"Link, you think your new girlfriend is doing alright on her own?" Yelbaltma asked half-jokingly, thrusting his Telunia Spear through several Bublins, igniting them in flames. "Yelbaltma, you seen the way she electrocuted over a dozen of these grotesque things in one try," Link responded, unleashing his signature Spin Attack, slicing five Bublins in half. "Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?"<p>

"Link...listen to me carefully. I mess with you because I see you as a younger brother I never had. I never despised you. I respected you the moment you proved yourself to be a worthy swordsman," Yelbaltma confessed. "So please, Link. Give a man a chance to be bros with you. No need to be serious with me all the time."

Yelbaltma lifted the metal visor to his helmet, Link looking Yelbaltma in his piercing yet otherworldly yellow eyes. Link extended his hand, Yelbaltma outstretching his extremity, the two men shaking in truce. War cries were heard on both sides of Link and Yelbaltma, the Bublins dashing toward them. Yelbaltma and Link struck the Hylian Sword and the Telunia Spear together, an incandescent white light shouding the Enemy Base.

While the Bublin multitude was blinded by the illumination, Link and Yelbaltma slayed most of the Bublin horde. Yelbaltma and Link dashed toward one another, striking the Hylian Sword and the Telunia Spear together.

"Hylitrunia!" Link and Yelbaltma bellowed simultaneously.

The remaining Bublins were disintegrated by the Hylitrunia's divine light, the onlooking Bublins from outside of the Enemy Base retreating, yet were swiftly defeated by Impa and Sheik.

"How do you two fair?" Yelbaltma questioned. "We're fine, Yelbaltma. No need to worry," Impa answered. "Hmm... Where is the blue-haired sorceress?" Sheik asked. "I think...I think she went to the northeast base," Link replied.

Impa teleported the group to the northeast base, only to discover Lana performing her victory dance.

"Wahoo! I did it!" Lana repeated, spinning in mid-air, landing with her arms outstretched to either side of her body, her back toward the group.

Yelbaltma cleared his throat, thus gaining Lana's attention, which in turn caused her to blush bashfully.

"You got your work cut out with your future wife, Link. With all of that enthusiasm and energy, she's going to give you a run for your rupees," Yelbaltma said, chuckling. "Ha-ha, Yelbaltma. Very funny," Link stated sarcastically, sheathing the Hylian Sword and Castle Shield. "Hey Lana, you doing alright? That little trick you did was cool!"

"W-What? You think so? Um...it was nothing truly spectacular. I do that for recreation," Lana claimed modestly, avoiding eye contact with Link. "Lana...you...you really are cool, okay? I know you know this, but...I'm just glad you're civil about it, at least."

_Link...thinks I'm cool? No one has ever told me that. I...I don't know what to think anymore. He's too kind!_

Lana sauntered closer to Link, who was slightly surprised. Lana lightly grasped the Heavinalen Jewel around Link's neck, smiling genuinely.

"Remember..." Lana said vaguely, pointing to the Heavilnalen Jewel, gradually disappearing from Link's view. "Lana? No...wait! Where're you going?" Link inquired worriedly. _"Nearby..."_ Lana replied enigmatically, her voice serene, her form completely vanishing.

Link hung his head in sadness, tears welling in his eyes. Though Lana said she would be reachable, Link felt as if she just passed on. Yelbaltma walked toward Link, squatting to his height.

"Link...listen, the Light Sorceress said she'd be in the immediate vicinity, meaning she must have other duties to attend to now that Faron Woods is clear of all those monsters," Yelbaltma explained. "Oh... Okay..." Link sniffled.

_Lana... Angel Lana..._


	3. My Only Friend

The sun was beginning to set in the now tranquil Faron Woods. Yelbaltma, Impa, Sheik and the remainder of the Hylian Army set up camp near a river, lush trees bearing a variety of delicious fruits. Link had his mind on Lana, wondering what she was doing and where she went. Link missed Lana dearly, even though it has only been an hour. Witnessing Link's internal anguish, Yelbaltma walked over to him.

"Younger brother, go to her. That's an order," Yelbaltma commanded, lifting the visor to his helmet. "We will prepare everything. Camp should be ready if, or when, you and the Light Sorceress decide to return. Now, go to her."

"Yelbaltma, but-"

"Yelbaltma, my ass, Link! Get moving, lest you want this spear up your ass!" Yelbaltma joked. "Okay, fine! Um...thank you, Yelbaltma, for always being there for me, even when I didn't really know it," Link said sincerely. "It's no issue. I appreciate it, younger bro. I knew you had astonishing potential the moment I saw you. Now, for the last time, go-to-the-Light-Sorceress. She awaits you, damn it. Quit bullshiting with me," Yelbaltma stated.

* * *

><p>Link dashed through Faron Woods, sensing a mystical energy in the atmosphere, the Heavinalen Jewel glowing in response. Link reached the edge of a cliff, yet it was the most splendiferous sight that he ever saw.<p>

A forest was below the cliff, spreading out across the horizon, proud high mountains overlooking the woodland, three pure, crisp waterfalls spewing from each of the mountains, a rainbow arcing over the scenic wonder.

"Lana...where are you? It...it would be nice if I could enjoy this with you," Link pined. _"Look behind you, dear. Your wish has been granted," _a melodious, otherworldly voice said.

Link turned around, becoming happy that his desire truly did get answered. Lana stood before him, though her usual captivating purple eyes were now glowing solid blue.

"Lana! You're back! ...Uh...but, your eyes. What happened, Lana? Their glowing," Link claimed. _"...Nothing at all, Link. This is something that happens when I meditate," _Lana said, approaching Link. _"Can you keep this, along with anything else that happens between us, a secret? I know that I can trust you, Link."_

"Of course you can, Lana. I can keep secrets. Whatever you want to tell me, feel free to do so," Link assured. _"You truly are a blessing, Link," _Lana stated, embracing Link securely, Link returning her hug.

_She feels...so soft. And her scent...she smells better than a meadow of flowers. Lana...you truly don't know what you do to me._

_"I...I was always alone, Link. All by myself, with only the forest animals to keep me company," _Lana claimed woefully, sparkling blue tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. _"I want to see the world, Link. Not through a crystal ball, but with my own two eyes. I want life experience. Link...Link...you are the only one that I can truly trust. I...I..."_

"Lana...calm down. I'm here, okay? Don't worry," Link soothed. _"Link...whenever I did try to see society for myself, people always criticized me, saying that I was weird for having blue hair, or that my clothes were not decent,"_ Lana snarled. _"__My eyes were another issue; they were not used to someone with purple eyes. Why must people be that way, Link? Not only do people find it alright to hurt each other, but others that are not like them as well. I feel as though demons have more class than them."_

"Lana, listen to me. People are ignorant and judgmental. Since the dawn of mankind, it's been that way. They always have been narrow-minded, and always will be," Link said. "My Hylian ears could become a problem for someone, but you think I'm going to give a damn? No. I'm proud of my Hylian heritage, so screw the world if they don't like it because I will not change for the damned universe, and neither should you, Lana. You are who you are, and that is someone very special. So I say, put the past behind you, Lana, and look forward to a grand future. Do what you want to do. If you need me, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Unexpectedly, Lana kissed Link's lips, smoothing her hands through his hair, accidently pushing his green windsock hat off of his head. Link was taken off of his guard by Lana's abrupt affection, though he gradually accepted it the more she deepened the kiss. Lana pushed her tongue into Link's mouth, tasting him, moaning approvingly. Link reciprocated Lana's love, holding her tightly, massaging her back. Much to Lana's dismay, Link slowly pulled away from her.

"You're an amazing kisser, Lana. You also taste better than some of the food I eat at Hyrule Castle," Link purred. "You think we should go back?"

_"No. I want to stay right here with you until morning," _Lana responded. _"Your older brother, Yelbaltma. He cares for you. And he also knows how to treat me. We need not worry for he may come looking for us at dawn."_

* * *

><p>Late during the night, Lana and Link fell asleep against a tree, Lana straddling Link's waist, her arms secured around his neck, her head on his right shoulder. Link lethargically opened his eyes, attempting to shift his body, but Lana was preventing him from doing so. Link tried to move Lana slightly, but she groaned disapprovingly, scowling, fastening her hold.<p>

"Don't...leave me...alone...Link. Please..." Lana stated, lightly snoring.

Link held Lana close to him, Lana sighing contently, kissing his cheek.

_Whether you're awake or asleep, you truly are beautiful, Lana._

"I won't leave you alone, Lana," Link claimed genuinely. "You're not alone anymore. You have people that care about you now, especially me."


	4. Childhood Locket

_"'ey Boss! What we gonna do 'bout dis fine piece of ass here? I love her body and blue hair. We can't let it go ta waste!" a Bublin said, snickering sinisterly. "Hold ya dick in ya pants, ya buffoon! We need information 'bout some jewel dat one of da higher ups keep bitchin' 'bout!" a Bublin Captain exclaimed. "So, Delicious. Are ya gonna tell us 'bout dis mystical gem? Or are we gonna have ta fuck it outta ya?"_

_The Bublin Captain ambled toward Lana, gently cupping her chin in his large, callous hand. Lana's hands were tied in rope that hung from a rusty hook attached to the ceiling of an old abandoned building far from civilization. Though Lana was naked, her resolve never wavered. Lana did not fear death; she accepted it wholeheartedly, ready to perish everyday should her time come._

_"All of you can go to hell for all I care! I'm not telling you anything, you worthless bastards!" Lana yelled spitefully, pulling her head out of the Bublin Captain's grasp. "Hmm... We got us a fighter, boys. We know ya know 'bout dat fuckin' jewel. We know dis. Ya know...ta be honest wit' ya, honey, I wasn't expectin' dis. It's...refreshin'!" the Bublin Captain admired. "We so used ta scared-stiff peasants. But ya! Ya fulla spunk! So, dear, as a reward..."_

_The Bublin Captain turned Lana around, holding her securely with one arm, pulling his pants down, placing his foul member at Lana's anus._

_"I'll just fuck ya 'til ya do tell me! How's zat sound, Delicious?" the Bublin Captain purred, laughing wickedly. _

_Lana squirmed about, but the next moment, all she felt was agony, screaming until her throat was parched._

* * *

><p>Lana awoke, breathing rapidly. Lana held the quiescent Link tightly, silently weeping as the morning sun beamed through the leaves. Link languidly woke up, immediately sensing Lana's distress, fastening one arm around her.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Link inquired kindly, attempting to cheer Lana. "No. It was...it was horrible," Lana stated dolefully, sniffling. "I just don't have dreams, Link. I usually have premonitions. And half of the time...they come true."

"Care to tell me about it, sweetheart?" Link soothed, massaging Lana's back. "I'm always here to listen to you, Lana. Trust me when I tell you this."

"Link...in that dream...I was. I was...raped," Lana claimed, her tears unrelenting. "What? By who?" Link questioned. "By those ugly beasts we fought yesterday," Lana replied. "I didn't know where I was being held, and I didn't know where you were. I just...I just hope that doesn't happen, Link."

The Heavinalen Jewel commenced radiating its blue incandescent light, responding to Lana's melancholic state. Link remembered that his mother, Azulnela Igharchunda, gave him a locket when he was of the age of nine. Link thought that he would never give it to anyone, keeping it for all of his life, but since Lana, without a doubt, parted with something very valuable, the Heavinalen Jewel, he surmised that he should do the same. Link reached into his pouch, pulling out a gold necklace with a ruby pendant.

"Lana...I...I want you to have this. Please...take it and care for it like I will the Heavinalen Jewel," Link said, battling his reluctance.

Lana lifted her head, gasping. Link opened the ruby locket, the tiny portrait within displaying Link as a child, about seven years of age, on the left, and him when he was in his teens, around fifteen, on the right. Link closed the locket, undoing the small pin, placing it around Lana's neck.

"Take care of this, Lana. It was a gift from my mother before she passed," Link said solemnly. "Her name was Azulnela Igharchunda. She was a wonderful, beautiful and strong woman."

"Link...I...I promise you I will! I promise!" Lana vowed vehemently, kissing Link's lips, tears of joy welling in her eyes.


	5. Unwanted Reflection

Lana proceeded kissing Link, slowly thrusting against him, moaning lustfully. Link returned Lana's love, yet, he began feeling strange the more Lana languorously rotated her hips on him.

"I need you, Link. I...I want to be with you..." Lana purred, licking, nibbling Link's neck, leaving a passion mark that formed into her name in an unknown language. "Lana...wait. It's too early for this. Please," Link stated nervously, holding Lana by her shoulders. "Are you...afraid, Link? I see. I truly desire you more than anything, truth be told," Lana claimed, unfastening the blue butterfly hairpin holding her ponytail in place, her hair cascading down her back. "As I stated before, Link: I need _you_."

"Yes, I am kind of anxious, but it's about my respect for you, Lana," Link countered earnestly. "We just met yesterday and I can't see myself...making love to you already. We haven't really established anything, let alone create a stable foundation. We must give this more time and-"

Link stared at Lana meticulously, tears involuntarily surfacing in his eyes.

_No...she looks like my mother with her hair down like that. This...this...I don't know..._

"Link? Why are you crying? Did...did I say something wrong? Please Link! Answer me!" Lana said worriedly.

* * *

><p><em>"Link, you'll grow up to be one of the finest men Hyrule has. I assure you, darling," thirty-three year old Azulnela cooed, embracing nine year old Link from behind. "You sure, mommy? I don't know if I can be a knight. It seems scary," Link stated, prodding his index fingers together. "Have faith, my son. That's all you need. You face fear head-on, and watch it crawl away in its den to lick its wounds," Azulnela claimed sagely, kissing Link's cheek. "Here... Take this, Link. Let this be a reminder of your courage."<em>

_Azulnela reached into the pocket of her light blue kimono, pulling out a shimmering gold necklace with a priceless ruby pendant._

_"You will do fine, my precious child. And...perhaps if you love someone one day, something special will happen if you choose to give it to them..." Azulnela said ambiguously, handing the locket to Link. "Huh? Whazzat mean, mommy? I hardly understand you sometimes. Whazzit mean? Please tell me, mommy!" Link pleaded. "You'll see for yourself one day, honey. Or your lover will witness it..." Azulnela stated mysteriously, turning Link around, placing her forehead on his brow. "I will always love you. Remember that. You will always be my strong boy."_

* * *

><p>"Mother...I miss you..." Link stated absent-mindedly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Link... Did I accidently trigger a memory about your mother? If I did, I sincerely apologize," Lana claimed genuinely. "It's not your fault, Lana. Believe me. But, you...and my mother...kind of resemble each other when you have your hair down," Link explained. "Do you...hate long hair due to your mom's...passing? I'll understand and put my hair back in a ponytail if-"<p>

"Lana, no. I told you it's not your fault. You've nothing to concern yourself with," Link asserted. "You sure, darling?" Lana inquired sweetly. "...Yes... Madam Lana..." Link answered uncertainly.

Before Lana could continue displaying Link her intense affection, Yelbaltma yelled excitedly for them, racing toward them.

"Hey! How y'all two love birds doing? Hope I'm not interrupting nothing! Heh heh!" Yelbaltma said joyfully, taking off his knight helmet.


	6. The Peaceful Town of Hygrendarin

Yelbaltma was a caramel-skin colored man with shoulder-length gold hair and a handsome face. Underneath Yelbaltma's knight suit was a muscled body appropriate for war.

"Pardon my intrusion, younger brother and _Lady_..." Yelbaltma drawled, giving Lana the cue to address herself. "Lana, Sir Yelbaltma. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lana said politely. "Yes, well. Everyone is getting ready to depart. However, you, Lady Lana, seem to know more about this situation than we do. So, care to tell me and Link where we go from here?" Yelbaltma inquired.

"Yes. The Valley of Seers is our next destination," Lana answered. "It should take us at least a day to get there should we leave now. The Valley of Seers is a mountainous yet hellish environment filled with hostiles, all controlled by Cia, the Dark Sorceress. However, there is a small town a little ways from here called Hygrendarin. It would be wise to stop there for supplies."

"Alrighty! That about covers it! Should we be going now? Or do you two still have some _unfinished business_ to take care of?" Yelbaltma teased, grinning widely, waggling his dark thick eyebrows. "Get the hell outta here, Yelbaltma! Damn! You can be such a dick sometimes!" Link shouted indignantly, blushing, tossing a nearby rock at Yelbaltma. "Okay, bro! Shit! Calm your ass down!" Yelbaltma laughed, hiding behind a tree, peeking. "Hey Link, I still got my spear. So-"

"Get _out_! We'll be there soon!" Link announced aggressively, throwing another stone at Yelbaltma. "Alright!" Yelbaltma conceded, dashing back to the campsite. "You'll have to excuse his dumbass, Lana. Yelbaltma suffers from a mental disorder," Link joked. "Worry not, dear. Yelbaltma means it all in good fun," Lana stated, rising off of Link, putting her hair back into a ponytail. "Lana, I love your hair down," Link admitted. "Thank you, honey, but on the battlefield, one must keep short hair," Lana countered kindly.

Link started walking only to have Lana grasp his hand, pulling him into a kiss.

"Together... Just me and you, dear..." Lana purred.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our humble town of Hygrendarin, folks! Hope you enjoy your stay!" the Zora spokesman at the entrance exclaimed happily, tossing confetti at them that was within a straw basket. "Hey man, watch that shit, okay? I don't want to look all girly, for fuck's sake," Yelbaltma claimed, swatting at the confetti. "Be nice, Yelbaltma! Don't be such a prick!" Impa hissed, punching Yelbaltma's arm. "Ouch, shit! Alright! Even with my armor on, you still hit like a Goron!" Yelbaltma whined.<p>

"Attention, everyone! Use this time to get ready for our battle at the Valley of Seers!" Impa declared strongly. "Purchase supplies, make sure all of your weapons and protection are fit for fighting! Depending on circumstance, we'll pull out of here tomorrow evening to see if we can perform a sneak attack on Cia and her army!"

"Link and Lady Lana, you two should use this time to get to know each other a little better," Yelbaltma advised, securing his arms around Link and Lana's respective shoulders. "Well said, Yelbaltma!" Lana concurred gleefully. "No problem, younger sister. Now move along and go have fun!" Yelbaltma said blithely.

* * *

><p>It was early evening, Link and Lana having spent most of the day going to various stores, talking to people and species of different personalities, and tasting some exotic foods, some of which Lana disapproved of by vomiting, much to Link's chagrin. Yelbaltma, being Link and Lana's adoptive older brother, occasionally checked on them, but never overstayed his welcome.<p>

"Yelbaltma must have truly warmed up to you, Lana. He must see that you're a genuine woman," Link stated, licking his vanilla ice cream sundae. "Oh... Well, Yelbaltma does give off the older brother vibe. Nevertheless, I appreciate him for accepting me as if I were his younger sister," Lana claimed unpretentiously, scooping some of the Hyrulean Curdesa Soup onto the spoon, sipping the contents.

The evening horn reverberated throughout Hygrendarin, the common indication that dusk was approaching.

"Well, I suppose we should retire for the evening," Link said, setting the luxurious glass bowl in the center of the table, paying for his and Lana's bill. "Link... You didn't have-"

"Lana, it's fine. I don't mind," Link interrupted. "Thank you, darling. I appreciate you much," Lana purred, blushing. "Impa said that lodging in that five-star inn, Hygrendarin Suites, is already paid for by Yelbaltma and her. So we merely pick a room, freshen up, and sleep well," Link stated, getting up from the table, Lana following Link's lead.

* * *

><p>Lana and Link chose the upper most level of Hygrendarin Suites, wanting the satisfaction of seeing all of the town, in addition to star-gazing, in their sleeping quarters.<p>

"Those small specks, those stars, are truly a wonder, eh Link?" Lana asked, holding Link's hand. "Yeah, truly. My...mother use to tell me stories about them when I was a kid," Link replied. "Lana... Are you certain this is what you want? To be with me and live your life happily?"

Lana answered by kissing Link, holding him tightly, prolonging the affection until both of them required oxygen.

"Yes. And I think...I think Miss Azulnela would approve...right, sweetheart?" Lana questioned skeptically, uncertain of Link's reaction.

Link kissed Lana passionately, securing her against the wall next to the window. Link slowed to a stop, panting lightly.

"Yes. I think my mother would approve of you, Madam Lana. Very much so," Link responded. "Lana...I love you."

"I have, and always will, love you, and be in love with you, my hero," Lana claimed devotedly.


	7. Late Night Passion

_I want to be with Link forever. I want to live happily with him, going on adventures with him until...until...great. Link isn't immortal like me. I've been around for who knows how long. I refuse to live a normal existence. That is so uninteresting and uninspiring. Perhaps Link feels the same way. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. ...I need him so much. I've been holding these feelings in for so long. I...I have to at least try Link again. I have to let him know that he isn't doing anything wrong if he acts on his instincts, although he is right about it being too soon for us. Nevertheless, I want this. I need this._

Lana was staring idly out of the window in their resting chambers at Hygrendarin Suites, contemplating her natural urges. Long before Lana met Link, masturbation was her only option, finding the sensual ritual exhilarating and exciting. Lana's sex drive was greatly strong, often pleasuring herself several times a day in order to sedate her robust libido. Lana's strict diet and exercise regimen significantly increased her endurance in addition to giving her an excessive metabolism.

Lana seductively undressed from her light blue bathrobe, placing it in the closet. Lana removed her yellow brassiere and undergarment, setting them with the robe. Lana crawled onto the extremely comfortable mattress, straddling the sleeping Link's waist, kissing him. Lana commenced thrusting against Link leisurely, moaning, smoothing her hands through his hair.

Link stirred in response to Lana's actions, groaning, immediately submitting to her mesmerizing seduction. Lana slowly shifted down Link's athletic body, resting light kisses on his chest as she proceeded.

"L-Lana... You sure about this?" Link inquired tiredly. "More than anything you could ever dream of, my darling. I told you I need you, Link. Do not be afraid to love me...my mind...and my very soul, for I will never hold back with you, dearest love," Lana professed endearingly. "You and I...are one...forever. Never forget."

Lana pulled off Link's green boxers, tossing them onto the floor. Lana softly stroked Link's member, Link's breath instantly becoming unsteady from her delicate, accurate touch. Lana placed Link's segment within her moist mouth, bobbing her head languidly, humming, the vibration causing Link to groan vehemently.

Lana straddled Link's waist, lifting herself, grasping his manhood, slowly sheathing it within her shaved womanhood, Link and Lana moaning in felicity. Lana set her hands on Link's shoulders, steadying herself, Link gently groping Lana's moderate breasts. Lana commenced bobbing deliberately lethargic, wanting to savor her and Link's intimate time along with hearing his frequent moans.

Lana accelerated her pace, shouting Link's name repeatedly. Lana leaned over, kissing Link's lips passionately, undulating the muscles inside of her womanhood around Link's member. Link released a prolonged cry of rapture, though it was muffled due to Lana kissing him.

Lana used a small portion of her magic, circulating it throughout her body, thus almost sending Link to the brink of insanity with the overwhelming sensation. The marking on Link's neck, Lana's signature, began glowing bright blue, causing Link to scream Lana's name in euphoria, consequently climaxing.

Lana's stamina exceeded Link's vitality, continuously making love to him for over ten minutes until she finally reached her apex. Lana lied on top of the exhausted Link, placing loving kisses on his visage.

"Remember what I said, dear: you and I are one forever. Never forget," Lana purred.

* * *

><p>Link was between Lana's alluring legs, thrusting aggressively inside of her. Lana drawled Link's name, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Link placed Lana's dainty feet on his shoulders, thrusting with an abundant of force within her, feeling his climax approaching. Link released a yell of satisfaction, proceeding to thrust inside of Lana until he was enervated. Link kissed Lana's beautiful feet, sucking each of her lovely toes, Lana softly chuckling at the delightful feeling.<p>

Link lied on top of Lana, setting his hands on her rubescent cheeks, staring at her amorously.

"Good night, my Light Sorceress. See you in the morning," Link purred, falling asleep.


	8. Walk of Love

Light Sorceress Lana was within the restroom, showering, her lithe body glistening as the water poured on her. The amorous events of last night flooded Lana's mind, having her feeling excessively happy. Lana loved Link dearly, and would never question otherwise.

"That... That was so beautiful. No wonder people call it "making love"," Lana pondered. "I would rather call the sacred act that than anything else. Hmm... Link and I should do that often. That is, until we bring Cia to an end."

* * *

><p>Link and Lana walked through the corridor of Hygrendarin Suites, the Hylian Soldiers lined up along the walls, their posture strict. Lana sensed an uneasiness about the Hylian Soldiers, as if they were hiding something. Lana stared meticulously at one Hylian Soldier, a faint blush creeping upon his cheeks.<p>

Lana and Link approached Impa and Yelbaltma, who displayed the same flushed visage and anxiousness.

"How are you, Yelbaltma and Impa? Did you sleep well?" Link inquired innocently. "Well, we _would _have slept good, younger bro, but due to certain _circumstances_, we couldn't," Yelbaltma responded ambiguously, looking away from Link and Lana. "Huh? Why? Did you fear of an attack, Yelbaltma?" Link persisted naively. "Link... Nevermind. I can't talk about _that_ in front of everyone. See me later, _then _we'll talk," Yelbaltma suggested. "Oh, and how are you this morning, younger sister?"

"Feelin' beautiful, older brother!" Lana stated gleefully. "_Of _course you are, dear sis," Yelbaltma claimed obviously. "Remember, Link. See me around noon."

* * *

><p>Yelbaltma and Link sat on the wooden bench outside of the Beraunsian Café, preparing for their discussion.<p>

"Wow, Link. Way to keep me up all damned night. Shit, I barely caught a wink of fucking sleep because of _you_ and your _girlfriend_," Yelbaltma said, slightly irate. "Uh... Y-You know about...uh..._that_?" Link asked nervously. "Fuck if the whole Hylian Army doesn't know! Damn, man! I thought it would never stop! It felt like you were fucking her for three days straight! You must have been plowing the shit outta her last night!" Yelbaltma exclaimed.

"Um... Sorry?" Link claimed apprehensively, fidgeting with his index fingers. "Ugh... For fuck's sake, Link. You have nothing to be ashamed of, alright? Making love is what people do when they are...well...in love," Yelbaltma said exasperatedly, placing his palm over his face, scowling. "So, does this mean I'm off the hook?" Link questioned hopefully, clasping his hands.

"Hell no, motherfucker! As a matter of fact, go buy me a damned Surmaida Coffee! Shit!" Yelbaltma cried, glaring at Link. "If I dose off on the battlefield tonight, I _swear _I'm coming back to haunt you and Lady Lana if I die!"


	9. Seductive Aspiration

"Oh yeah. By the way, you have a strange marking on your neck, Link. You might want to get that checked out," Yelbaltma suggested, sipping his Surmaida Coffee. "Marking? What the hell are you talking about now, Yelbaltma? You ranted for thirty fucking minutes about Lana and I's love making. And now you say I have a strange tattoo on my neck? Make up your damned mind already!" Link exclaimed angrily, folding his arms.

"No seriously. Go look in the mirror," Yelbaltma said. "It looks like a passion mark, but it formed into...something. Perhaps a name. I think... I think...Lady Lana may have did that because she loves you. You're stuck with her now, O' Charming One! She ain't _never_ lettin' yo' ass go! Heh heh!"

"Put a pipe in it, Yelbaltma! Damn!" Link yelled, blushing, gazing at his neck within the mirror hanging on the brick wall in the Beraunsian Café. "Hey, I'm not the one that was laying pipe last night. It was _all_ you, buddy! Yeah!" Yelbaltma countered amusingly, chuckling victoriously. "Fuck you, man! You can be a major dick sometimes!" Link professed. "But you were laying dick last-"

"Don't finish that statement! Please!" Link protested. "I'm not the one that threw that dick in her ass all fucking night," Yelbaltma whispered, continuously chuckling. "What was that, asshole?" Link shouted. "Nothing. Merely talking to myself," Yelbaltma claimed coyly, smirking. "Yeah whatever. Get professional help because that shit ain't normal, fucker," Link said indignantly. "It ain't normal fucking all night long on a-"

"Shut up about that, goddamnit!" Link bawled furiously.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... I wonder if Link would like me in this? It's sexy and appealing in a few places," Lana stated, analyzing a peculiar outfit in Gwendyma's Clothing Store.<p>

The alluring garb was mostly white, however, it was paired with pallid boots and an ashen hat that resembled large cat ears.

"Fuck it. I'll take it. Anything for Link," Lana decided.

* * *

><p>"And another thing. Why in the <em>hell<em> would you stake out at night with merely your boxers on, you dumbass? You asking for a good ass whooping," Link claimed. "Hey man. I couldn't help that shit, okay? I was fucking drunk!" Yelbaltma explained. "Besides, that was a fine piece of ass! You know what I'm sayin'? I had to strike at the right time. That broad loved my surprise attacks!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll believe that monkey ass shit when I'm dead, you nasty fucker," Link snickered. "Hey man. Fuck you, alright? I had to get her the right way, lest I failed at being the sneaky bastard I am!" Yelbaltma declared. "And, by the way, she-"

"Hey, Link and Yelbaltma! Sorry to interrupt! Look at my new outfit! How do I look?" Lana vociferated happily, dashing toward Yelbaltma and Link. "Sweet fucking goddesses! What the _fuck_ is that? Little sister has lost her damned mind!" Yelbaltma gawked, his mouth agape. "Shut up, Yelbaltma! She's mine! And I'll always love Lana for who she is, even if some of her habits and taste are a bit...eccentric," Link asserted.


	10. Unwavering Faithfulness

"Uh... Yeah. You look..._fantastic_, little sis! You knockin'em dead. Yeah..." Yelbaltma complimented half-heartedly. "You liar! If you don't like it, older bro, then just say so. Not like I care because it's for Link!" Lana asserted boldly. "Calm down, little sis. You look...seductive, is all," Yelbaltma stated. "You should wear alluring things in the bedroom only. Also, please tell me you aren't planning on wearing that thing on the battlefield later?"

"And if I were? You act like I give a damn about how people perceive me! I'm me, alright? If you or anyone doesn't like it, then good riddance to you!" Lana exclaimed indignantly. "Lady Lana... I'm merely looking out for you, okay? Link loves you wholeheartedly," Yelbaltma claimed solemnly, rising from the bench, gently embracing Lana. "Link is like my younger brother, as you know. So, whoever he likes, I try to oversee as well. You understand?"

"Fine. I need to talk with Link. Are you two done with your discussion?" Lana inquired. "Um... Yeah. We just about covered everything, so feel free to kidnap him now," Yelbaltma joked. "Damn you, Yelbaltma," Link said jocosely, lightly punching Yelbaltma's arm.

* * *

><p>Link and Lana arrived at the Hygrendarian Playground, Lana running toward the swing set, sitting in one of the seats. Link commenced pushing Lana, who laughed giddily every time Link pushed her, admiring his strength.<p>

"So Link, what happened to your parents?" Lana asked nonchalantly. "I...don't want to talk about it, honey," Link responded dismally. "Link, I truly want to know," Lana persisted. "Please? I know this may hurt, but as your lover, I...merely want to know what your parents were like since I won't be able to meet them personally."

"...Um... As you know, my mother was beautiful, wise and strong. She... died when..._fucking_ bandits were robbing our neighborhood!" Link cried, grasping Lana's shoulders when she swung back toward him, lying his head on her back. "There was nothing I could do because I was a fucking helpless child! A mere boy in his early teens! Those fuckers slayed her like she was nothing, along with most of the goddamned village!"

"My father, Link Ordeviaunal Igharchunda, died in war before I was even fucking born. My mother said that I was his mirror-image," Link continued, sniffling. "Why must life be so fucking cruel, Lana? I just don't fucking get it! The same fuckers you put your ass on the line for, whelms up fucking you over in the end! It's bullshit! My mother did nothing to deserve what she got! Those worthless bastards stabbed her numerous times to make sure she was dead!"

"The bastards believed my mother was either a witch, angel, or a devil because she managed to kill the vast majority of the fuckers, not to mention sustain a great deal of pain," Link proceeded. "I don't know how she killed most of them because she told me to hide somewhere safe. All I know is that I became a knight solely for her sake. She believed I'd do great things one day. She _firmly_ believed that I'd change Hyrule for the better through my own means. May you forever rest in peace Wonderful Azulnela Serenaidi Igharchunda, and my old man Brave Link Ordeviaunal Igharchunda."

* * *

><p>It was early evening, Lana and Link remained on the Hygrendarian Playground, continuing their personal conversation.<p>

"Link... I'm deeply sorry for the tragedy that befell you. I sincerely apologize for having you open old wounds," Lana said lamentably, wiping her tears. "Lana... You deserved to know what happened. You had every right," Link assured. "Dearest Lana... I don't want to lose you either. That... worries me to the _bone_. I don't think I'd be able to bear another loss."

"As I stated before, Link: _you_ and _I_ are _one_..._forever_. _Never_ forget..." Lana enunciated devotedly, securing her arms around Link's neck, kissing his lips.


	11. Premonition

"Link, I want to go on adventures with you forever. I don't ever want our joy to end," Lana fantasized. "You have to be more feasible, love," Link said. "I will eventually die one day. As will you. Nothing lives forever except for the universe."

"Link... I'm not...I'm not like you. I'm not..._normal_," Lana stated. "Besides, I can make something that can lengthen your lifespan, if not eternal life."

"Care to enlighten me? This is...something that I wasn't expecting to hear from you, dear," Link claimed skeptically. "Link... Do you trust me?" Lana inquired worriedly. "What?" Link countered. "Do you trust me?" Lana repeated, embracing Link tightly. "I want to hear you say you trust me, sweetie."

"I truly do trust you, Lana," Link submitted. "Please explain your notion. I kind of knew you weren't normal the first time we met. No one of Hyrule origin has your style and appearance. And, no one other than Queen Zelda and a few expert magicians are capable of magical feats. However, _your_ powers make theirs seem like child's play."

"Link... I'm...I'm the good half of Dark Sorceress Cia," Lana admitted. "I beg your pardon? Are you saying you aren't...a complete being?" Link assumed. "In a sense, yes," Lana answered. "I'm my own person, yet...I originated from another. It's complicated, but yes, Cia and I are the same."

"How? How is someone as pure as you associated with someone that attacked Hyrule? How did all of this start?" Link questioned. "As I said, Link: I'm Cia's _good_ half," Lana reiterated, releasing Link. "Since that's the case, I think you should know that Cia loves you as well. _You _are the reason behind Cia's animosity toward Hyrule. Cia sees that you are not meant for her. As a result of this, she wishes to work against fate."

"But, you are with me, love. So, in a way, Cia won," Link presumed. "Correct. However, if Cia is left unchecked, she will cause more damage," Lana said. "We must stop her if Hyrule, and the world, is to be saved."

"Hey! You two love birds! It's almost battle time! We need to get ready!" Yelbaltma exclaimed from outside of the Hygrendarian Playground. "Okay, Yelbaltma! Be there in a minute!" Link yelled. "Everything will be fine, Lana. Remember that the necklace I gave you is very special. It's a symbol of our love and more, likewise the Heavinalen Jewel. Now let's go, honey."

Link dashed toward Yelbaltma, commencing a private discussion. Lana leaned against the wooden fence, gazing at the setting sun, wishing to bring this troublesome war to an abrupt end. Lana closed her eyes, tuning out her surroundings.

* * *

><p><em>"Just you wait, you goody-hot-stuff-bitch! I can't wait to get out of here and show you who's better!" <em>a malignant feminine voice snarled, its voice echoing about the starry atmosphere. _"Huh? Who's there? What the hell do you want?" _Lana inquired, looking in all directions for the source of the voice. _"Dumbass... You really are an airhead. You can call me...**Luna**,"_ Luna introduced._ "I'm **you**, yet not that twat Cia. Perplexed? Well, so is the universe as it defies the laws of physics."_

Luna slowly emerged from the darkness, grinning pretentiously at Lana. Luna strongly resembled Lana, yet her hair was ashen, her eyes were piercing red and her clothing was mostly black with gold trimming. Luna's Heavinalen Jewel was crimson instead of blue, glowing sinisterly.

_"I just wanted to...introduce myself. We'll meet again soon. I assure you. Oh, and tell that **handsome** Link I said...**hi**," _Luna purred, drifting backwards into the darkness, laughing wickedly.

**Stay tuned...**


End file.
